1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor (TFT), a method of manufacturing the same, and a flat panel display having the TFT, and more particularly, to a TFT including an organic semiconductor layer that is spontaneously formed on a hydrophilic layer and that is not formed in a hydrophobic region surrounding the hydrophilic layer. Aspects of the present invention further include a method of manufacturing the TFT and a flat panel display having the TFT. Since the TFT includes the organic semiconductor layer having a highly precise pattern that is formed without an additional patterning process of the organic semiconductor layer, the manufacturing cost and time are low. In addition, the TFT has improved electric properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (TFTs), which are used in flat panel displays, such as liquid crystalline display devices (LCD), organic light-emitting display devices, inorganic light-emitting display devices, and the like, are used as switching devices for controlling pixel operations and as driving devices for operating pixels.
TFTs include a semiconductor layer including source/drain regions and a channel region interposed between the source region and drain region, a gate electrode insulated from the semiconductor layer and located in a region corresponding to the channel region, and source and drain electrodes respectively contacting the source and drain regions.
Organic TFTs include an organic semiconductor layer composed of an organic semiconductor material. Organic TFTs can be manufactured at low temperatures, and thus, a plastic substrate can be used. Due to these advantages of organic TFTs, recent research into organic TFTs has been performed. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0012212 discloses an organic TFT.
When an organic TFT is manufactured, patterning of the organic semiconductor layer is necessary. However, when the organic semiconductor layer is patterned, material of the organic semiconductor layer can be degraded, and film layers located under the organic semiconductor layer can be damaged, and thus, the electric properties of the organic TFT can deteriorate. Further, additional patterning of the organic semiconductor layer can increase the manufacturing cost and time consumption. Therefore, an improvement regarding these issues is required.